No querido
by L-St James
Summary: A pesar de los sentimientos de su padre, Peeta siempre pensó que sus progenitores nunca la quisieron.


**Disclaimer: **Hace alrededor de dos años... ¡DOS AÑOS! Que no escribo un Everlark... es increíble lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo.

Espero que les gustes este mini one-shot.

* * *

Durante más de treinta años, Peeta Mellark siempre se consideró que fue un hijo no deseado, no, no se consideraba un hijo no deseado, era un hijo que nadie deseaba, que llegó por un descuido de sus padres, un niño al que no querían. Esa sensación siempre vivió dentro de él desde que fue lo suficientemente consciente de ello, dudaba que alguna vez se fuera a ir.

Gran parte del día su padre se mantenía trabajando en la panadería, se sumergía en sus actividades desde temprano y terminaba hasta altas horas de noches, otras ocasiones su padre aprovechaba para irse media tarde al Quemador para revender el pan a un precio más bajo antes de que se pusiera rancio y fuera inservible, hubo noches en las que no cenaba con ellos por mantenerse fuera de casa.

Las noches que su padre pasaba en casa, el Señor Mellark se acercaba él, entraba a la habitación que compartía con sus dos hermanos, eran los únicos minutos del día en que únicamente convivía con su padre, ya que para esos momentos ellos seguían atendiendo la panadería y recuperar las horas no-trabajadas cuando iban a la escuela. Apreciaba esos ratos libres que tenía con él, ya que le llevaba galletas en secreto recién hechas y le contaba su historia favorita, la que trataba sobre la chica de clase media alta que se enamoró y huyó con un minero.

Esa era una prueba de amor que pocas veces existía en el distrito, le embelesaba y soñaba con que algún día él pudiera vivir así, lo dudaba. La historia era tan real que parecía de fantasía y él fue consciente desde pequeño que ese amor no existía en sus progenitores.

Él podía anunciar claramente que amaba a su padre, lo quería mucho. Tres días a la semana lo llevaba a la escuela y le decía que aprendiera mucho, le deseaba suerte y que se portara bien. Peeta siempre supo que cuando quisiera hablar con él siempre lo escucharía, lo aconsejaría e incluso lo apoyaría pero todo a expensas de su madre, en secreto que ella nunca se enterara de ello.

¡Él nunca la enfrentaba! ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué si Peeta quería a su papá porque sentía que él no a pesar del poco tiempo compartido?

Él no lo defendía. Nunca lo defendía cuando su padre le pegaba por cosas que él no había hecho, cuando lo golpeaba porque un par de galletas salían quemadas por eso en las noches lo consentía con galletas a escondidas en una disculpa silenciosa por no defenderlo, de nada servía que fuera a decirle que lo quería y que las iban a cambiar si sus acciones se encargaron de demostrar lo contrario, nunca defendió a sus hijos de ella, de las injusticias, frecuentemente su madre lo llamaba débil.

Y él le dio la razón.

Puede que su padre fuera un hombre muy humilde y apreciado por muchos en el distrito doce, un hombre que en silencio te regalaba un par de galletas sino completaban con lo que deseabas llevar pero débil en lo que concierne a su entorno familiar.

* * *

Su madre, ahora necesitaba hablar de su madre, pensar por ella durante unos minutos.

En todo el Distrito Doce, la Señora Mellark, su madre, siempre fue considerada una mujer cruel y sin sentimientos. Era terrible con los desdichados del distrito que iban a buscar sobras en su basura, reportaba a los niños y éstos eran llevados al orfanato del distrito, denunció con los agentes de la paz que todo lo que deseaba era que dejaran de escarbar en su basura.

Desde una edad muy temprana, Peeta trató complacerla durante más de catorce años, aprendió a cocinar desde pequeño para no tener que pedirle ayuda en nada, hacerla que viera que él podía ser muy dependiente y así no interrumpirla en las hojas que ella trabajaba, ya fuera cocinando o atendiendo a la poca clientela que se permitía comprar pasteles caros.

Dieciséis años soporto de sus insultos, de los golpes, los desprecios, soporto todo lo que pudo. Él quería odiarla, menospreciarla, defenderse pero nunca pudo hacerlo, a pesar de todo él la quería porque era su madre y un niño no debía de odiar a sus padres. Era su madre, la única mujer en su vida y ella lo odiaba. Peeta siempre vivió con la ilusión de que muy en el fondo de su corazón, su madre albergaba sentimientos por él niño que lloraba recargado al lado de los hornos, recuperándose por los golpes que ella le infligió por haber tirado un puñado de harina.

A sus hermanos los fines de semana los hizo trabajar largas horas, no les daba sus días de descanso cuando Peeta se enfermaba, ellos tenían que hacer las labores e incluso faltar a sus propias clases en la escuela para recuperar el tiempo perdido de producción, ese tiempo que se perdió porque Peeta mantenía sus defensas muy bajas. Su madre no le daba los medicamentos que eran, jamás se los compró en la boticaria, no, era su padre quien los traía a escondidas.

Si por la señora Mellark hubiera sido… Peeta habría muerto desde que era un bebé. Todo por ser un hijo no deseado ni querido.

Incluso antes de que partiera al Capitolio, como un tributo de los Juegos del Hambre tras ser cosechado, su madre no le dijo ni una sola palabra alentadora, no le dio un abrazo o beso en la mejilla, tampoco lloró por él, no hizo nada, no hubo ni una gota de apoyo para él. Peeta iba hacía una muerte segura, era la última vez que vería a su madre y todo lo que anhelaba escuchar de ella era una palabra:

—_Te quiero, hijo._

Pero cuando abrió los labios para decir unas cuantas palabras no hubo nada de eso, en cambio sus palabras fueron para Katniss Everdeen, la chica que acababa de presentarse como voluntaria para evitar que su hermanita fuera a los juegos, la chica que amaba desde que la escuchó cantar por primera vez hace once años.

—_El distrito doce podría tener finalmente un vencedor_

Fue todo.

* * *

Peeta cerró los ojos por unos segundos y suspiró, llevo sus manos a sus mejillas y se limpió las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas por el recuerdo de sus progenitores.

Hace muchos años vio llorar a su padre, estaban todos reunidos en la mesa a la hora de la cena cuando ocurrió, su madre paso a su lado y le dijo:

—_Patético, un hombre no llora._

Ella estaba equivocada en esa cuestión. Toda persona, fuera hombre o mujer, lloraba por todo aquello que le causaba daño, de la tristeza que los invadía o cuando perdíamos a alguien especial en nuestra vida, incluso en los momentos felices se permitía llorar.

Se levantó del sillón, apago las luces de su casa y subió las escaleras para entrar a su habitación. La luz era suave y cálida, en medio de la cama Katniss seguía dormida, tenía el ceño fruncido, y tras tantos años de vivir con ella, supo que pronto una de sus pesadillas la amenazaría, dejándola intranquila.

Se acostó en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, pasó su brazo debajo de su cuello y lo levantó poco a poco para permitir que la cabeza de ella ahora descansara sobre su pecho,

_Su lugar favorito._

Ese día le dio la noticia que más había esperado desde que se casaron hace doce años.

Katniss estaba esperando a su primer hijo; él bebé que tanto anhelaba. Katniss se había acercado a él hace casi cuatro meses para informarle que se encontraba preparada para traer un hijo al mundo, en donde los horrores como los Juegos del Hambre no existían, en donde el Capitolio y los Distritos florecían para evitar que un evento que tanto daño causo en el pasado no volviera a ocurrir.

Las pesadillas aún no se iban, aun se mantenían presentes pero no eran tan frecuentes como hace tantos años, Katniss aun llevaba la carga por ser el Sinsajo, la gente del doce eran humildes y en presencia de ella nunca hablaban sobre lo que hizo en la guerra, volvía a ser simplemente Katniss.

Katniss aun cazaba y él aun preparaba pan.

No quería reconstruir la panadería por los malos recuerdos, no quería trabajar tantas horas y estar alejado de ella pero Katniss se encargó de convencerlo y a cambio prometió trabajar con él y le ordeno que le enseñara a cocinar.

El amor que sentía por Katniss era por lo que no se daba por vencido, por el cual luchaba día a día para mantenerse felices y superar los obstáculos que aún se mantenían presentes.

¡Iba a tener un hijo! ¡Un hijo de la mujer que amaba con toda su alma!

Katniss también lo amaba, se lo había demostrado a lo largo de los años con la confirmación del Tueste, esa ceremonia especial que realizaban las parejas que verdaderamente se amaban.

Sus ojos iniciaron a cerrarse por la falta de sueño, al día siguiente era domingo y significaba una cosa, irían al bosque, ella cazaría por un rato y después harían un pequeño picnic para finalmente pasar un rato sumergido en el lago. Bueno, esas actividades iban a tener que cambiar, Katniss ya no se iba a tener que esforzar tanto como cazar, no estaba muy seguro pero también debía verificar la temperatura del agua. ¿Sería apta para ella?

Ya pensaría en eso mañana.

Antes de perderse en el mundo del sueño... centró sus pensamientos en su hijo por nacer. Una sonrisa enorme se instaló en sus labios al imaginarse a una niña idéntica a su madre, otra Katniss con el coraje de su madre, una niña que esperaba que amara los bollos de queso, los pasteles... ¡Todo!

Él no iba a cometer los mismos errores que sus progenitores.

Su hijo era un bebé esperado con mucho amor por ambos, amaba al bebé que apenas comenzaba a crecer dentro del vientre de Katniss.

Él se lo demostraría día a día.

El amor nunca le iba a faltar.


End file.
